Ichigo Kurosaki/Appearances In Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Movies Ichigo has appeared in all Bleach movies thus far. *The 2018 live action film is an adaptation of the first arc of Bleach in which Ichigo first became a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is portrayed by actor Sota Fukushi. *In Bleach: Memories of Nobody, he teams up with Senna in order to find the Shinenju and protect it from a group of renegade Shinigami, the Dark Ones. *In Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Ichigo investigates Tōshirō Hitsugaya's actions after learning of his association with an artifact called the Ōin. *In Bleach: Fade to Black, Ichigo searches for Rukia upon realizing everyone's memory of her has been erased. *In Bleach: The Hell Verse, Ichigo travels into Hell in order to rescue Yuzu, who has been kidnapped by its inhabitants, the Togabito. Video Games .]] Ichigo is playable in all Bleach video games to date. *In Brave Souls, Ichigo is playable in several different forms, including all forms of his Shikai and Bankai as well as his various states of Hollowfication. *Ichigo's True Shikai and Bankai from the Thousand Year Blood War arc are playable. With Ichigo's True Shikai, his special is to enter his Merged Hollow Form and attack with his Combined Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshō, which is purple in color. With Ichigo's True Bankai, his special is unleashing a powerful Getsuga Tenshō, followed by his Bankai shattering to reveal the original form of his Shikai, which he proceeds to strike down the opponent with. **Two unique variants of Ichigo appear as promotion for the game's respective anniversaries. They are both designed by Tite Kubo. ::*The first one is an Ichigo from another universe where he has fully controlled his Hollow power. As result, he gains a form similar to the Full-Hollow form from his final battle against Ulquiorra Cifer. However, some difference are noticeable as his mask is partially broken, and he also dons a full Shinigami shihakusho. This Ichigo's most notable ability is firing multiple black-red Getsuga Tenshō by casually swinging his sword. form.]] ::*The second Ichigo is from another alternate universe where he has fully awakened his Quincy powers. This Ichigo dons an outfit consisting of black Shinigami shihakusho resembling his post-Fullbring Bankai, 'claws' on his hands, a white 'scarf' on his left shoulder and a white Quincy tunic and garb. This Ichigo also does not use his Zanpakutō, but rather a dark-blue Spirit Weapon resembling a Heilig Bogen. This Ichigo also features the hairstyle from the form he took on during his final fight against Aizen. A Blut Vene mark can be seen glowing on the right side of his face. ::*The 4th Anniversary has Ichigo's Mugetsu form as a standalone playable character for the first time. *In the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, he has appeared in his Substitute Shinigami form, Shikai and Bankai form. While using Bankai, he can don his Hollow mask, which drains his energy meter while being worn. If the meter is empty, the mask dissipates. In Heat the Soul 7, his second Hollow form is available for Ichigo as a transformation for him, rather than his inner Hollow. **He also has a version of his Getsuga Tensō where he holds out his hand to grab an attacking opponent, shoving them aside to strike with a stronger version of the technique. **His attack where he rapidly slashes all around him in Bankai form to defend himself from Byakuya's attack is usually not named, though in the Heat the Soul games it is given the name , and in Shattered Blade is given the name . ***Also in Shattered Blade is a move called , where Bankai Ichigo leaps into the air in a turn for a black-energy slamming-slash. .]] *Ichigo appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección, where he is playable in his Bankai, post-Dangai training, and Skull-Clad forms. :*In his Bankai form, Ichigo can use: ::* , where he strikes the ground and damages enemies around him with a swirl of Reiatsu. ::* , where he leaps into the air and slashes repeatedly in all directions, damaging any nearby enemies. :*In his post-Dangai training form, Ichigo can use: ::* , a long-range slash attack that damages enemies multiple times upon impact. ::* , where Ichigo generates black Reiatsu around his right arm before rushing forward, damaging anything in his path. :*In his Skull-Clad form, Ichigo can use: ::* , where he fires a small, skull-shaped blast of yellow energy at an opponent. ::* , a stronger version of '''Chiretsu Hōgeki'. ::*Additionally, in this form, his Ignition Attack is , where Ichigo gathers energy from Hell around his blade before firing it at his opponent. *In Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, he gains a few attacks that are not often seen in the series: **A projectile attack that is a smaller version of Getsuga Tenshō, being named after his Zanpakutō's name. **A move called , where he slides forward along the ground for a sweeping slash (and also appears in Bleach: Shattered Blade). ** , a jump-rising version of his crouching heavy attack into his midair heavy attack (upward slash into a downward slash) which functions as an anti-air special, and can be done in midair. In Shattered Blade however, it is instead reworked as a move where he pulls his sword from the ground to launch forward a massive wave of reiatsu (akin to when he first released Zangetsu's shikai). ** , his iconic sword-planting move used to free Rukia from her execution stand which summons either two large moon waves beside him (Blade of Fate) or a single pillar of light (Dark Souls). A stronger version known as (misspelled as Issentzuki in the movelists) acts as his Super Move B, where he emits a lasting light pillar (Blade of Fate) or rapidly emitting light pillars in a row towards both sides of himself (Dark Souls). ***A similar attack is used for his Guard Break in Jump Ultimate Stars, his R1+Square area attack for J-Stars Victory Vs. and for his midair special move in Blade Battlers known as (where it creates a small shockwave crater instead). ** (misspelled as Danhazan in the movelists), where he lift-slashes a wad of debris in the form of boulders at his target. **In both the first two DS games, his Bankai state is a power-up state where he is granted super armor and can attack with black waves of spiritual energy; the attack animations used are redone versions of his standing medium, crouching medium, jumping heavy and his Super Move A, which each fire a black wave per attack. *In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, when he puts on his Hollow mask while in Bankai, he can only wear it for 11 seconds, and can fire two Getsuga Tenshō at once. **Also in the Blade Battlers games, Ichigo has other techniques in the series exclusive to it: *** , a move akin to his aforementioned Engetsuzan where he slide-slashes forward, only alongside a Getsuga Tenshō in front. *** , a forward thrusting version of Sōga used only in his Bankai state that uses dark energy instead of his usual blue energy. *** , a stationary spinning attack used as his Super Move. *** (only in Blade Battlers 2nd), a stronger version of Getsuga Tenshō (where he shouts out the name) where Ichigo slashes out a large crescent wave in place that launches any nearby targets, then performs another slash to shoot it forward. *''Jump Super Stars'' and Jump Ultimate Stars also give Ichigo various versions of his Getsuga Tenshō technique in his playable koma forms, with his 6 koma being the version where he knows the name of the attack (and causes the Quincy version of the Zanpakutō spirit to emerge alongside him). Chad, Orihime and Ishida appear beside him as various assist attacks mainly in the prior installment. **The latter installment also adds other techniques for him: *** : A vertically-upwards version of his nameless-Getsuga Tenshō that was originally his Special A in his 4 battle koma in Jump Super Stars (and acts as his 4 koma's Special B in Jump Ultimate Stars). Most likely based off of the occasional energy wave attacks unleashed before he mastered Getsuga Tenshō, akin to the 4 Koma Special A version of Getsuga Tenshō itself (where he only shouted out Zangetsu's name via the text bubble). *** , where Ichigo starts off in the distance to promise Rukia he will save her, being a mythology nod to a moment like so in the original manga. Grants him a free attack buff at the cost of also preventing him from doing a battle koma switch for the duration of the buff. *** , where Ichigo points forward with his blade to gesture his foe to prepare themselves for the worst, directly based off of a moment with his fight against Byakuya. Grants him a free attack buff without the prior side effect. ***Both his 7 koma and 8 koma have him in his Bankai form by default with new attacks. His 7 koma has a percent chance of his Special A (the Bankai version of his Getsuga Tenshō) to have his Inner Hollow interfere to increase the attack's strength, while his 8 Koma has him use Hollowfication to increase the strength of both his Special A and B. .]] *Ichigo, along with various ''Bleach characters, appears as an orange suit in Pockie Ninja. * He and Rukia are released for a limited time in the mobile game Onmyōji as collectible shikigami units. *He also appears in J-Stars Victory. Vs. and its localized revision, J-Stars Victory Vs. +, with these new special moves (and also fights in his Bankai form by default unlike in his prior appearances): ** , a slow-startup move where he flash-steps to his foe's front for a launching slash, which is then followed up with an omni-directional assault of rapid strikes at fast speed, finishing into a downward spiking slash. The midair version instead starts with a stab, and is leveled at the target's current elevation level. ** , an anti-air special akin to Gazan, where Ichigo performs a reverse-gripping jump-rising dark energy slash in a turn that launches and possesses invincibility on startup but with landing lag (making it a solid reversal). Also serves as a starting launcher for his air combos, as his midair strong attack or a Shunpo can be followed up from it if Ichigo is within midair range. **Unlike in the source material, using his Victory Burst Super, Mugetsu, instead kills Ichigo rather than de-powering him of his Shinigami powers (and thus granting a K.O. to the opposing team). If it connects however, Mugetsu unlike all other Super Moves in the game will inflict an instant K.O. on any opposing targets. **Making use of Hollowfication by stamina charging long enough allows Ichigo to perform his Getsuga Tenshō through continuous volleys, provided he has enough stamina for the followup inputs. Having Ichigo enter stamina break however, causes his Hollow mask to disappear. **Ichigo in the game is also able to perform Shunpo off of various parts of his default attack strings, though this requires both stamina and tight execution to pull off in order to form creative-extensions to his combos. *The game Jump Force features Ichigo in his Thousand Year Blood War garb as a playable character in. The game reuses a few of his assets (such as some animations) from the prior J-Stars game. **He gains two new abilities on top of his prior Getsuga Tenshō in tandem with his Getsuga Jūjishō ability: *** : draws both swords two dash-thrust with both of them, carrying his foe forward and finishes with a turning-rising upward slash with both blades (akin to his aforementioned Kogetsuzan from J-Stars) that unleashes a towering wave of energy from the ground akin to his Shattered Blade-version Gazan. *** : holds both blades up in a cross with spiritual pressure surrounding him for a counter attack, and if hit, counters with a double lifting slash in reverse grip, ending with a teleporting downward cross cut from behind his launched foe. Music *Ichigo has his own Bleach Beat Collection, where Masakazu Morita performs three tracks as Ichigo: "My Blade As My Pride", "Tattoos on the Sky" and "Memories in the Rain," the latter of which is a duet with Rukia Kuchiki's seiyu. *In the second session's first volume, Ichigo shares a trio with both halves of Zangetsu called "Zan." *In the fourth session, Ichigo shares a collection with Rukia. Masakazu Morita performs "Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word)" and "Glow," the latter of which is a duet with Rukia. *Additionally, Ichigo features in the first volume of Bleach Breathless Collection, performing the track "RAINBOW." The volume also includes a talk session. *BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers features Ichigo performing "*~Asterisk~," "Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo" and "Save The One, Save The All." *Ichigo appears in all editions of Rock Musical Bleach, initially played by Tatsuya Isaka. He is portrayed by Norizuki Kouhei in the 10th Anniversary edition in 2011, as well as the 2012 edition.